<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me in Your Hand by sharkie335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547325">Hold Me in Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335'>sharkie335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Bucky comes around, Bucky is reluctant, M/M, Use of the metal arm as a sex toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really, really wants to be fisted with Bucky's metal arm.  Bucky isn't so sure about the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Bingo Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me in Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be for both the WinterHawk and Bucky Barnes bingo cards, but I'm too late for the BB one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you <i>sure</i>?" Bucky asked for like the fiftieth time.  "I don't have a lot of sensation in the prosthetic - what if I hurt you?"</p>
<p>Clint rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Then I say 'Ow,' and you stop.  We've been through this, Bucky.  What's got your panties in a bunch?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know.  The fact that you want me to shove my <i>metal arm</i> up your ass might have something to do with it."  Bucky's voice was thin and tremulous, and Clint finally recognized the fear behind all the requests for reassurance.</p>
<p>Clint sat up and used his fingers on Bucky's chin to make him meet Clint's eyes.  "If you really don't want to do this, Buck, I won't make you. I won't even whine."</p>
<p>Bucky laughed.  "You whine when you have to go to the store to get coffee.  You most certainly would whine if I refused."</p>
<p>Clint laughed as well.  "Okay, fine.  I won't whine, <i>much</i>.  I know you think that I shouldn't trust you, but I do. I trust you to stop if I can't take it. That arm is a fucking work of art, now that Shuri has gotten ahold of it.  It does everything else flawlessly.  Why <i>wouldn't</i> I want to involve it in sex?"</p>
<p>Tipping his head, Bucky pressed a kiss against Clint's fingers.  "Have you done this before?"</p>
<p>"What, have sex with your arm?  I think you would have noticed," Clint said.  Then, before Bucky could get snappy, he answered seriously.  "Yes, I've been fisted.  Not often, because it's <i>intense</i>, even with a flesh and blood hand, but there is nothing else like it in the world.  You have to just turn yourself over to the sensation, and let it wash through you, because it leaves you no choice."</p>
<p>"Doesn't it hurt?" Bucky asked, who seemed curious despite himself.</p>
<p>"Some, but all the best things do, don't they?" Clint said.  "Bucky, I am asking you, with full knowledge of the possible consequences, to slick up your hand and put it in me.  If you don't want to, seriously, I won't whine.  I won't even ask again.  But I am not teasing you or just making shit up because I think you might like it.  I really do enjoy it."</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip, his eyes soft and gaze far away.  "If you promise to tell me if I go too fast or too hard or hurt you in a bad way, I guess we can give it a try."</p>
<p>"I promise," Clint said, so fast that Bucky had barely finished his sentence.</p>
<p>"You know, you're going to have to help me clean all the lube out of the joints after we're done," Bucky said, his voice a little less nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh!  No, we're not, because for once I thought ahead.  Open the nightstand drawer," Clint said.  He watched Bucky's face as he pulled out the small package of nitrile gloves.  "Grab the bottle of titanman, too," he said, when Bucky started to close the drawer.</p>
<p>Bucky looked, and pulled out the blue bottle with the pump top.  "Really?" he asked, holding it up to Clint.</p>
<p>Clint laughed.  "I know it's a dumb ass name, but you want <i>lots</i> of lube for this, and if we're going to put a glove on your hand, it needs to be water based.  It's nice and thick, and will do just fine.  Besides, it'll be easy to add more than a flip top cap."</p>
<p>"Well, you have a point there," Bucky said.  "How do you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"Do you know the basics?" Clint asked.  "I sent you some articles - did you actually read them like I asked?"</p>
<p>Bucky looked away.  "I read, well, I read most of the first one.  Then I kinda freaked out and didn't open the rest of them.  Sorry."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay." Clint leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away before it could get too heated.  "You know how you always want to spend a lot of time prepping me, and I always fuss about it taking too long?"</p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow, Bucky nodded.  "Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Well, think of it this way.  You get to finger me to your heart's content, because for this you do have to loosen me up.  When you've got three fingers moving easily, add some more lube and fold your fingers like this." He held up his hand with the fingers tightly folded together into a wedge shape.  "You're going to work first all four fingers and then the palm of your hand inside.  Then, pull out, more lube, and fold your hand like <i>this</i>." This time, his thumb was tucked into his palm.  "And then just gradually work that in.  Once you get past the widest point, the rest of your hand should just slip right in."</p>
<p>"That's all, huh?" Bucky asked, sounding both slightly sarcastic and a little turned on.</p>
<p>"That's it.  If you try it, and decide you hate it, I'll never ask you for it again," Clint said.  "Besides, I'll make it worth your while." His voice was wheedling, and Bucky seemed to be having trouble hiding a grin.  </p>
<p>"Oh, really?  How exactly would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Anything you want, yours for the asking," Clint said.</p>
<p>"What if I don't know what that is right now?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p>Clint reached over and ran his hand down the front placket of Bucky's pants, where, yeah, his cock was taking an interest in the proceedings.  Bucky may have been reluctant to do this, but his body sure thought that it sounded interesting, Clint guessed.  "I guess I'll just have to owe you one," Clint said, trying to sound alluring, and fairly certain that he mostly sounded ridiculous.  </p>
<p>Bucky was doing a damn good job of still looking reluctant, so Clint gave his cock a little squeeze.  Bucky groaned and said, "Fine, we'll try.  How do you want me to do this?"</p>
<p>"Since we don't have a sling, easiest if I just lie down on the bed on my stomach," Clint said.  "We've got no plans, we're in no hurry.  Just move as fast as you're comfortable."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure for this to work, you're going to have to be naked," Bucky said.</p>
<p>Clint rolled his eyes.  "Smart ass.  Take off your clothes too.  If it turns you on as much as it does me, you can fuck me after, and you won't even have to take the time to strip off."</p>
<p>"Won't you be too sensitive?" Bucky asked, but Clint watched with admiration as he stripped out of his clothes quickly, stripping out of his own just as fast.</p>
<p>"Nope," Clint says.  "I'll love it.  Now, I'm going to lie down, and just remember that if you think there's enough lube, add a squirt or two more."</p>
<p>This time it was Bucky that laughed, pulling on the extra long nitrile gloves carefully so that they didn't snag in any of the metal joints.  </p>
<p>Clint flopped over on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms so that he could turn and watch Bucky as he picked the bottle of lube back up and looked at it for a minute, clearly reading the description on the label.</p>
<p>He bit his lip rather than say anything else.  If Bucky decided now - or hell, twenty minutes from now - that he couldn't do this, Clint wouldn't say a word.  Fisting was an intense kink, even from the giver's side.  He wanted Bucky to be comfortable with what they did in the bedroom, because anything else was just... wrong.</p>
<p>Bucky pumped the top of the bottle a few times and then rubbed his fingers together.  Clint figured he was trying to figure out how it was different from their usual lube. Then he did it a bunch more times, spreading it out over the first three fingers of his prosthetic.</p>
<p>"Sure about this?" he asked.</p>
<p>"So sure.  It's gonna be <i>awesome</i>." Clint rested his forehead on his crossed wrists and just focused on his breathing, so the first touch of Bucky's slick fingers was a bit of a surprise.  He suppressed his jump with everything he had, because Bucky was jumpy enough about this for the both of them.</p>
<p>What felt like two fingers slid in, slow and careful, and Clint had the best ideas, totally awesome, because even through the glove he could feel the difference between the prosthetic and Bucky's "real" hand. It was harder, with absolutely no give.  Cooler, too.  Clint didn't know it was possible to love an object as much as he loved Bucky's arm right now,</p>
<p>Slowly, those fingers moved in and out, slicking Clint up and starting to stretch him out.  There was absolutely no pain at all, just the pleasure of a long, slow finger fuck.  Not enough to come from, true, but pleasurable just the same.</p>
<p>Bucky's fingers pulled back, but before Clint could twist around to see if Bucky was okay, they were back, and this time they brought a friend - a third finger.  Clint could clearly feel the ridges of each finger and Bucky slowly spread them a little, and then relaxed them before fucking in and out.  Over and over he did this, as Clint went out of his mind in the sweetest way possible.</p>
<p>"You still sure?" Bucky asked, his hand stilling.</p>
<p>Clint was resolved not to be a snarky asshole even if Bucky asked him fifty more times, because it meant that Bucky needed reassurance.  The least that Clint could do was give it to him.  "Yeah, Buck.  I'm green across the board.  You wanna try for four?"</p>
<p>Bucky hummed in reply, but he was pulling his fingers out.  Clint had a moment to feel empty and needy before he heard the pump bottle being used several times, and then Bucky's fingers were back.</p>
<p>He was barely started when Clint had to start taking deep breaths, because four metal fingers was a <i>lot</i> different than three, or a flesh and blood hand.  Shuri was a marvel at what she did, but there was still only so much you could bend metal, and four metal fingers just didn't fold together as tightly as four fingers on a normal hand.  Thankfully, Bucky had never done this before, so he didn't know that Clint was feeling it more than usual.</p>
<p>As Clint breathed deep, Bucky slid in his fingers, and Clint could tell when he'd reached the palm of his hand, because there was a suddening widening.  Trying not to panic Bucky, he still had to say <i>something</i>.  "Slowly, Bucky," he said, his voice thick.  "Take it nice and slow."</p>
<p>Bucky seemed to take him at his word, slowly moving in and out in tiny little increments.  With each push in, Clint could feel it as he was slowly, inexorably forced open wider, deeper.  He focused on his breathing, letting his mind go and drift as Bucky worked the palm of his hand inside Clint's ass.</p>
<p>After what seemed to be both an eternity and no time at all, Clint could feel it as Bucky snugged his thumb up against his taint.  Just that tiny bit of pressure, from both within and without, had him crying out.  "God, Bucky, you're so good," he said, knowing that there was a whine of need building behind his teeth.</p>
<p>"You doing okay, Clint?" Bucky asked, but he no longer sounded like he was as freaked out, a fact that Clint felt like giving thanks for.</p>
<p>"Just perfect. Give me a minute more to adjust," Clint said.  "Then you can try again with all five."</p>
<p>"You're really determined to go through with this?" Bucky asked.  "I guess we are too close to stop now."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Clint said.  "Move your hand, just a little.  See if I'm looser around you."</p>
<p>When Bucky flexed, Clint didn't even try to hold back the moan.  "So good, Bucky.  It's <i>so good</i>."</p>
<p>"Five now?" Bucky asked, and there was the confidence that he sometimes showed that made him even hotter.</p>
<p>"Yeah, five now.  More lube, too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah.  These sheets are ruined, I hope you know that," Bucky said, but his hand was sliding slowly out of Clint's hole, and there was the sound of the squirt bottle as Bucky applied more of the slick.</p>
<p>"Pretty sure Tony's good for a new set of sheets," Clint said, trying not to laugh hysterically as Bucky's fingers came back to rest against his hole, and then start to push in slowly.</p>
<p>Clint knew that logically there wasn't that much of a difference between four and five fingers, but he could definitely tell the difference as Bucky worked his way back in.</p>
<p>He was panting, unable to take a deep breath as Bucky's hand got wider and wider and impossibly wider still, until suddenly, it slipped in the last little bit, and then his rim was tight around Bucky's wrist.</p>
<p>"Jesus," Bucky said, his voice full of something that sounded like awe.  "That looks - Clint, does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Clint said, trying hard to focus on getting sounds out instead of closing his eyes and his mouth to just focus on what he was feeling.  "It's fucking amazing is what it is," he said.  </p>
<p>Then, without prompting, Bucky was pushing forward.  Just a little, maybe an inch, maybe two, but it was so incredible that he couldn't focus enough to really know.</p>
<p>"Turn - turn your fist," Clint said.  "Change the angle a little - " and Bucky was doing it, and then his knuckles were pressing <i>hard</i> against Clint's prostate, and it wasn't going to take much more before he was going to come.  He wanted it and didn't at the same time, because when he came, Bucky was going to <i>stop</i>.</p>
<p>Then the decision was taken out of his hand, because Bucky leaned forward, sliding his other hand underneath Clint and wrapping around his cock.  There wasn't really any room for him to move, but it was still amazing, and without any warning, Clint was coming.</p>
<p>His hole was clenching down around the metal of Bucky's wrist, and that intensified the effect, making Clint let out noises that normally he'd be embarrassed by.  It didn't matter though, because his orgasm felt like it was never going to end.</p>
<p>Bucky's fingers continued to stroke the tip of Clint's cock, urging him through all of his aftershocks, until Clint felt like he was nothing more than a bundle of oversensitive nerves.  "Enough," he managed to slur out.  "Enough."</p>
<p>Another jolt of pleasure went through him as Bucky shifted, pulling his hand out from under Clint.  Then he said, "Are you ready for me to pull out?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  Gonna have to pull with a little bit of force, but then you should just slide right out," Clint said, trying to have a clear head in case Bucky started to freak out now.  But instead, there was just an insistent tugging at his hole, and then he could feel as Bucky's hand slid out in a rush.</p>
<p>He felt open, and empty, and absolutely washed out in all of the best ways.  "Can fuck me now if you want..." he said, focusing hard to make his mouth form the words.</p>
<p>"Not going to last," Bucky said, and the bed shifted as he got up on his knees.  Clint turned his head to look at Bucky, whose gloved metal hand was stroking over his cock fast and hard, and then he was coming, striping Clint's ass and lower back.  </p>
<p>There was a snapping noise as Bucky stripped off the gloves, and then he was gathering Clint up in his arms, ignoring the mess between them - lube and come everywhere.</p>
<p>"Was it as good as you thought it would be?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p>"Better," Clint said.  He wanted nothing more than to curl up tighter and go to sleep, but Bucky urged him to his feet and led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower and crowding in after him.  It only took a few minutes to rinse away the come and the lube, even if it was a little embarrassing when Bucky aimed one of the sprays at Clint's extremely sensitive hole, washing away the lube.</p>
<p>Then Bucky carefully dried him off and led him to the chair in the bedroom.  Clint sat for a minute before he realized that Bucky meant to change the sheets by himself.  Knowing what a pain that was, Clint stood up to help, and between the two of them they had the bed linens changed in just a few minutes.  </p>
<p>The dirty sheets were bundled up in the corner to deal with later, and then Bucky and Clint climbed into the clean, warm, dry bed and wrapped around each other, cuddling up close.</p>
<p>"As scary as you worried about?" Clint asked.</p>
<p>"No, it was... seeing my hand in your ass was amazing," Bucky said.  "If you want to do it again, just say the word."</p>
<p>Clint gave a jaw cracking yawn and then said, "Sounds good to me." Before he could say anything else, his eyes had drifted shut, and he let the lethargy and exhaustion running through him take him.  If Bucky said anything else, he didn't know it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>